nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Character creation
Character creation in NWN2 differs significantly from NWN1. # Select a Race. # Select a Subrace. (if Available) # Customize Appearance. (e.g. a change in color of hair, hair accessory, and toggle facial hair for males ~ different for each head.) # Select a Class, each of which has a starting outfit. (you can also view prestige classes and their outfits but obviously can't choose them yet) Be aware of Alignment restrictions of each Class, especially Prestige Classes, if you decide to Multiclass. # Select an Alignment (with limitations according to your class) # Choose a Deity; this is required for Divine caster classes AND Favored Soul's Favored Weapon. If Divine casting is not in your plans (or you are not going to select Favored Soul as part of your Multiclass), pick what will best describe your Playing Character, or just No Deity. # Distribute points to your Abilities. All characters start with 32 points to distribute. You may invest points to increase an ability score by up to 10. Normally each statistic starts with a score of 8 and therefore has an un-modified cap of 18. However, if your Race has a modifier for one or more ability scores (from +2 to -4), the cap can rise as high as 20 or fall as low as 1'4'. Be mindful that many races which deliver modifiers to ability scores require (significantly) more experience to level up due to an increase in effective character level. The first 6 points invested in any attribute are distributed on a one-for-one basis. The next two (for a total increase of eight) require two points each and the last two (for a total of 10 points beyond the starting attribute score) require 3 points each. Clearly, as you raise an ability closer to its maximum starting value the points spent to do so increase significantly and might otherwise be used more efficiently for other attributes. # Choose a Character Background. # If the player is unsure how to distribute starting skill points they may select a Package. To distribute skill points manually at 1st level click on the {CUSTOMIZE} button above the different types of Packages. # At the player's discretion a Background trait may be chosen from the list of available feats. This may only be done at character creation and only one background trait may be chosen (including Humans and Strongheart Halflings, who receive an extra feat at first level). # '''Finalize: '''Enter first and last name (or allow random selection of them), Biography (to personalize, change the default text in the left side bar) and voice set for character (clicking the {Play Sound} button repeatedly over the same selection will let you hear how the PC may respond to circumstances they encounter or initiate). Appearance *NWN2 will include approximately 160 heads total for all races (about six general ones and one or two special ones for each subrace). http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 *Tinting of skin and hair color will be more flexible and include more options in NWN2, and each class has a starting outfit. http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=489900&post=4226183&forum=95 GFFEditor You can alter your character's appearance using GFFEditor. First, you will need to save your game -- the editor modifies save files. You may want to set the game to use windowed graphics instead of full screen temporarily. Then you will need to locate the save file directory you have just created. If you are using windows 7 and you used quicksave, the directory should be named Documents\Neverwinter Nights 2\saves\000000 - quicksave\. The file you will need to modify is named playerinfo.ifo, or if you are editing a companion's appearance you will be editing a .ros file with a name on the file which matches your companion's name. Once you have opened the file using GFFEditor, you can open the tree of values and change the ArmorVisualType to something other than 0 (which is cloth armor), and/or the Variation to something other than 0. You can experiment with values, or you can go into the map editor and try things there. You will need to open armor.2da using the 2da feature of the map editor to find how to convert armor names to ArmorVisualType numbers. If the armor you choose shows any skin below the neck, and if your character has any tinting on his or her face skin you will also need to update your character's body to match your character's face. In GFFEditor, find Tint_Head open that, then open the Tintable nested inside of it, and then select the Tint which is inside of that. Then from the menu on the top of the editor, select Edit -> Copy Node / Subtree. Next, you will need to go to the Tintable which is just below Tint_Head (not the one which is inside of it, and not the one which is immediately above TrackingMode. Open it up, and right click on the Tint node there and delete it. Then go back up to the top and use Edit -> Paste as Child Node. If you have done this right, the tint entries for your character's body will match the tint entries for your character's head. You can go in game and load the quicksave to see if things look right without armor. If you messed things up horribly you will need to load a previous save, generate a new quicksave and start over. If your character appears to be wearing gloves or boots that you do not like, you will need to install a mod which lets you go barefoot and gloveless. (This means locating such a mod and placing it in the override directory which sits next to your saves directory.) Once you have installed a mod which allows you to be barefoot you may also need to add Boots and/or Gloves nodes to your character's save file. To add boots: go to the TopLevelStruct node for a .ros file or the top User-Defined Struct for your playerlist.ifo file. Once you have that node selected, right click on it and Add Struct: 0. Next, go to Tint_Head, open that up, open up the contained Tintable, and select the contained Tint node and go to the top menu and use Edit -> Copy Node / Subtree. Then select the user defined struct node you have just created (which will typically be identified by a number near 195 and 205) and use the top menu to Edit -> Paste as Child node. Finally, right click on the user defined struct again and Add Byte, and then Add Byte again. Then fill in the Field ID for this node -- it was blank when you created it, type in Boots. Then select the Tint node that you pasted in and change its Field ID to ArmorTint. Then select the first Byte node that you created and change its Field ID to ArmorVisualType, and change its numeric value to 10. Then select the second Byte node that you created and change its Field ID to Variation (and it should be 0). Finally, right click on your new Boots node and from the top menu select Edit -> Copy Node / Subtree. Then go up to the containing node (the node that contains all your character's details) and from the top menu select Edit -> Paste as Child node. Finally, go down to the bottom and find your new node and change its name from Boots001 to Gloves. Save the file in GFFEditor and load it in the game and you should be barefoot and bare handed. see also * Character progression Category:Game rules